


A Secret Date

by huanglulu1904



Series: i7RarePair2020 [3]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26493607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huanglulu1904/pseuds/huanglulu1904
Summary: Nanase Riku and Takanashi Tsumugi went out on a secret date together
Relationships: Nanase Riku/Takanashi Tsumugi
Series: i7RarePair2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923670
Kudos: 6
Collections: IDOLiSH7 Rarepairs Week 2020





	A Secret Date

"I am heading out. I won't be back for Dinner Mitsuki." Riku left the dormitory in a hurry glancing at his watch. 

"I am going to be late." Riku glance at his watch, making his way towards the agreed place of meeting.

That when Riku saw the person whom he was suppose to meet. A blonde hair girl dress in a pretty dress,  
looking at each of the passerby as if searching for his figure

"Tsumugi. Did you wait." Riku panted slightly as he approach the girl

Tsumugi shook her head. "I didn't arrive for long. Riku. You shouldn't run. What if your attack act up." The girl name Tsumugi reprimanded her with a stern expression on her feature.

"I be fine if it just a little bit." Riku assured the other.

"I don't want you to wait too long alone for me." a blushed painted his cheek  
"Besides... I can't wait to see you too. I couldn't sleep a wink yesterday thinking about today." Riku feature brighten into a smile.

Tsumugi felt her cheek heating up seeing the bright smile on Riku's feature brought one onto her own. 

"I was anxious about today too." Tsumugi confess. Riku couldn't help but think that the blush on Tsumugi feature was cute

Tsumugi raise her hand adjusting the hat on Riku's head that was about to fall off. "Your disguise is about to fall off."

"Eh! Thank you Tsumugi." Riku felt awkward, heart beating fast when he felt Tsumugi so close to him. 

This was Riku's first time on a date with a girl that he like. He still recall the time when he was over the cloud when Tsumugi accepted his confession.  
He never thought his manager, the girl that he had a crush on will feel the same way towards him.

Riku reached out his hand holding onto Tsumugi's hand, interlocking with her.  
Tsumugi's hand felt smaller compare to his.

"T-This is what couple do on a date right?" Riku question, he could hear Tsumugi's heartbeat that was beating as fast as his.

"Look Riku there a photo booth. Why don't we take a photo as memento." Tsumugi commented. 

"That sound fun." Riku lead Tsumugi towards the photo booth. The both of them began to pose as the photo was taken.  
When it was the last pose. Tsumugi took a breathe as she lean in planting a kiss on Riku's cheek, taking the red head by surprise. Riku's cheek was planted a bright red as the photo  
was taken.

Tsumugi smile as the photo came out, handing it to Riku. "You look really cute when you blushed Riku." Tsumugi commented.

"Mou Tsumugi that took me by surprise." Riku muttered, though he dislike it either, a smile lighten on his feature as he look at the photo.  
He was sure to keep one of it in his wallet as a good luck charm from now on.

The couple went shoppping and to a few places before they ended up in front of Zero arena.

"I still love this place a lot. It reminded me of all that i been through and our dreams." Riku commented enjoying the wind blewing across his red hair.  
Tsumugi walk up next to him, she couldn't help but agree

"I remember the time Nagi cheer us up and ignited our passion once again at this place. We have come so far since then" Riku smile as he gaze at Zero arena.

"You always believe in us. You always encourage. T-That what I love about you Tsumugi" Riku blushed confessing, scratching against his cheek.

Tsumugi blushed remembering what she love about Riku his honestly, kind heartedly and willingness to try and never give up no matter what happen.

Riku bowed reaching out his hand towards Tsumugi "Will you have this dance with this Tsumugi."  
Tsumugi blushed, at that moment Riku was like a prince charming in Tsumugi's eyes as she reached out her hand placing it on Riku's hand.

"Yes. Music Please." Tsumugi said the word that she said that night.

Riku pulled Tsumugi closer to him. He reached out his hand placing it gently around Tsumugi's waist.  
"I got Nagi to taught me how to dance waltz. I hope i could do it right just follow my lead." he wink at Tsumugi earning a chuckle from her.

Tsumugi step on Riku's leg by accident

"Ah! I am sorry." Tsumugi apologize.

Riku endure the pain on his leg shaking his head. "Don't worry Tsumugi. It my first time actually doing it with someone too. Let do it one step at a time together."

Tsumugi follow Riku step as smile began to curved up on her lips along with each step, seeing Tsumugi's smile brought one to Riku's lips

Tsumugi and Riku's gaze met passionately as the finish the last step, they could hear each of their heart beating fast against their chest in this silence  
They close the distance between them as their lips met, sinking into a world that only belong to the both of them wishing that time will always stop at this moment.

The both of them knew if anyone saw them. It will brought trouble to IDOLISH7 and might become a scandal or might received backlash by other.  
However, the both of the want to keep the fact that they are dating a secret that only the both of them knew for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of Rarepair week. Hope you all enjoy :) I always had lots of love for this pairing Riku x Tsumugi too


End file.
